Return of the Boysnatcher
by Madeline.x3
Summary: GUESS WHO'S BACK? Nina Callas. Massie is terrified. Her friends might turn on her any second to be with Nina. What will she do? Will Massie come back on top once again? Or will a certain visitor steal her throne at OCD?
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block:** Massie Block is frightened. Will a certain visitor steal her place at the top and the respect of her worshipers...again.

**Alicia Rivera:** Will Alicia try to start a clique with NINA? I mean everyone worshipped her before with Alicia in their new clique they could rule the school. Or will she stay with Massie, Alicia knows what Massie is capable of.

**Kristin Gregory:** Gets ANOTHER haircut. A way better haircut! She has a new found confidence. Will she join Dylan, Nina, Alicia or will she stay with Massie?

**Dylan Marvil:** Lost 15 pounds. Will she make her own clique too?

**Claire Lyons:** So confused wih all the cliques. Can't she just be happy for once without all the worrying and _drama._ Should she just hang out with Layne and ditch the PC? The Pretty Committee always got their way but what if the Pretty Committee is gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia had just received the news. Nina was coming back. Alicia thought that she would hate Nina because she tried to take Josh away from her but she didn't she simply just thought she could put it behind them. The reason she felt this way was because the Pretty Committee was getting on her nerves she wanted to start her own clique really badly but had no one to start a clique with. She was thinking that Massie could destroy her social status if she tried to leave TPC. But if Nina is staying again she could help her takeover. Nina was just as sneaky and beautiful as Alicia...and Massie.

**ALICIA:** MASS, NINA IS COMING TO STAY WITH US.

**MASSIE:** WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS??????

**ALICIA:** UHM, YEAH. WELL I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU. TELL CLAIRE,K AND D.

**MASSIE:** SHE BETTER STAY AWAY FROM DERRINGTON!!!!!!!!! I G2G EAT DINNER BYEZ

**ALICIA:** BYE... BTW I WONT BE ABLE TO GO TO YOUR SLEEPOVER

Alicia was nervous if Massie finds out what she is planning to do she is going to kill her. The next morning Alicia woke up to get take a shower when she got out Nina was on her bed.

"Hey cousin!" Nina said giving her a toothy grin.

"Nina...What are you doing on my bed?"

"I am sleeping here. I can't sleep in your guestroom I need a room with sunlight." Nina said with a smirk.

"WHAT? Then sleep on my floor!" Alicia sometimes forgot how annoying Nina could be.

"You expect _me _to sleep on the floor? No way. I already asked your mom."

"Whatevs." Alicia said silently. Alicia didn't know what to do. She wished she were Massie she'd know exactly what to say. There was an awkward silence. Alicia's phone started ringing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank GAWD!" Alicia muttered to herself.

"Hey Alicia." said Massie. The last time Alicia coundt make it to her sleepver was around the time when Alicia was trying to start her own clique. Massie knew to watch out.

"Hey Massie!"

"Is Nina there?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Great. Just what we need a tag along?"

"Nina's not that bad." Nina was downstairs with the Riveras so she couldn't hear what Alcia was saying.

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because well she is family and you were kinda mean to her before. Ithink we should give her a break." Alicia said.

"_I_ was mean to herDon't forget Alicia you helped."

"Yeah. But..."

"But what are you going to choose that LBR over TPC?"

Alicia was silent. She thought she wanted this to happen so that she could start her own clique and be the alpha.

"Alicia _Rivers. _You are univited to the mall tomorrow. You are out of the Pretty Committee. "


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank GAWD!" Alicia muttered to herself.

"Hey Alicia." said Massie. The last time Alicia coundt make it to her sleepver was around the time when Alicia was trying to start her own clique. Massie knew to watch out.

"Hey Massie!"

"Is Nina there?"

"Uh...Yeah."

Massie was sick of Alicia and her little "plans". Massie was born to rule she wasn't just going to han over her crown to Alicia and let everyone think that Massie Block was a loser. Massie always won. But she was a little worried because Nina was with her and well Nina did manage to steal her crown... for a little bit. Massie was always prepared she called a surprise Pretty Committee meeting to be prepared. She just needed to wait for Kristen, Dylan and Claire to come over and then she would be fully prepared for Nina and Alicia. Massie texted Dylan on her cellphone..

**MASSIE: **DYL, COME OVER PC MEETING. IMPORTANT! TELL CLAIRE AND KRISTEN.

**DYLAN: **OKAY AND ALICIA RIGHT?

**MASSIE: **NO. SHE DECIDED TO GO BE WITH NINA. UGHH! WE NEED TO BE PREPARED. COME OVER ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia was stunned she didn't know why Massie was being so cruel. But a minute later she realized what she wanted was what she got. Alicia went to go speak to Nina.

"Nina, I have an offer for you." Alicia said in a business voice.

"Yes, Cousin" Nina said smiling.

"I am no longer friends with Massie, and well I want to start a clique with you. But _I_ call the shots. Also _I'm_ the leader." Alicia said knowing that Nina couldn't possibly refuse.

"No." Nina said.

"What!?" Alicia screamed. "You'll be nothing without me at OCD. I'm popular and well _you're_ not"

"No..." Nina chuckled. "You'll be nothing without me. You are all alone now. Without Maysee Block you have nothing. No friends and no popularity."

"Ehmagawd. What am I going to do now?" said Alicia trying to get Nina to feel sorry for her to be in her clique.

"Fine, cousin. I'll be in your leetle clique, but you remember you are nothing without me." said Nina with a little plan up her sleeve. Alicia was sneaky but Nina was_ sneakier._


	6. Chapter 6

Massie heard the familiar sound of her ring tone vibrating against her thigh in her True Religion jeans. Massie glanced at the caller ID before flipping her purple rhinestone-covered Razr. It was Dylan.

"Hey, Dyl." Massie greeted.

"Hey, Mass. I called Kristin and Claire. Claire could make it but Kristin can't. She has to get a haircut today." explained Dylan.

Massie let out a laugh, remembering Kristin's recent hair screw up. "Can't she get out of it? This is _important_."

"When I called her, she was already at the hair salon."

"Whatevs."

There was a little silence until Dylan spoke up.

"Guess what?!" Dylan practically screamed from excitement.

"What?"

"I just lost 15 pounds! How ah-mazing is _that_? "

Massie rolled her eyes. She knew that her friend has been trying a new diet, thinking that she was 'fat'. "Dylan, YOU'RE NOT FAT! You didn't even need to lose 15 pounds anyway."

"Massie, do you not care that I lost all of that weight? Aren't you proud of my accomplishment? You're afraid that I'm going to be hotter than you. That's it, isn't it?"

Massie was about to explain that Dylan wasn't fat that's why she didn't care to much but she was too worried about Alicia and Nina.

"Whatever, Dylan. I gotta go. See you tonight, right?"

"Sure. Bye.

Massie paced back and forth in her room, pouring out all of her worries to her pug, Bean.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristen was so excited her haircut was better than...Olivia's new nose. Kristen's grew out to 3 inches past her shoulders but it stuck out in different directions. Mrs. Gregory let Kristen go to a better hair salon this time, her old stylist Steven because they were making some money and Mrs. Gregory felt bad for making her go to Supercuts. Kristen's hair was cut in soft layers to frame her face beautifully; since she was always outside she had a hint of natural highlights, so to make her hair shine Steven put in some shine serum. Kristen was gorgeous and se knew it! Her mom also let her buy a few things from her old favorite stores: Louis Vuitton, YSL, Ralph Lauren etc. Kristen couldn't wait to show all her friends little did she know that her friends weren't even talking and about to battle for **queen bee at OCD**.

Claire felt awful; she cancelled _another_ night with Layne for the Pretty Committee. Claire hated that they couldn't all be friends but knew that well they couldn't. Layne was just too... well Layne for the PC to accept her. _Oh, well at least I don't have to watch out for the PC trying to attack me they accept me, finally. Everything seems fine no drama, no Nina trying to break up Cam and I, no Josh liking me, no drama. Finally life is good for Claire Lyons_ thought Claire. But she didn't even know what was happening with Alicia, Nina, Massie, Dylan and what was left of the PC.

Dylan wasn't coming to the PC meeting because well she "quit" their super exclusive club. Dylan was so tired of just being another person in Massie's little group. Dylan wanted to know what it was like to be the leader. But most of all she was scared Massie would drop her and replace her or something. But Dylan was going to drop Massie before she could drop her. _So HA Massie Block I am dropping you_ thought Dylan bitterly. Massie was always worried about Alicia taking her place but no not this time Dylan wanted Massie to know that Dylan could rule just as well as Massie if not better. But that wasn't true Dylan didn't have what it takes not that Dylan had no power and was weak but Massie always covered for Dylan and the girls whenever they needed help or were in trouble. Massie had clever and witty comebacks, she could make a clever comment to break the ice in any situation, Massie Block was good at her job as alpha and Massie and well everyone knew it. Dylan could insult someone to tears but she couldn't make plans for revenge and well she was a bit klutzy even when getting into a car which she did everyday. Dylan's jokes to "cut the ice" were kind of gross: Thunder from down Under and I grew a tail? No LBR had every tried to take her role bur her own friends weirdly and Nina. **Massie clearly was good but with no PC to help Massie was she still just as good**?

Alicia was thinking of a name for her new clique. People worshipped Alicia...not as much as Massie but still. Alicia knew Nina was good clique material for power/popularity but Nina was like Alicia sneaky, beautiful and well she wanted to be a leader Alicia assumed. Alicia knew how to take Massie down and be at the top. From afar her new clique could be awesome but up close it wasn't as pretty because Alicia was going to bribe Nina into settling for second-best. Nina was sneaky but Alicia thought that she could break her. But Alicia was so, so wrong

Nina was picking an outfit for the next day...from Alicia's closet. _Hmm... Alicia doesn't have very nice clothes for me thought_ Nina. Nina chose a pair of really short jean shorts, a pink t-shirt that said "Classy". Nina dressed more elegant now as she put it. Instead of boots which she got rid of Nina now wore different colored crocs. She chose a magenta pair. Nina could pull of the ugliest looks. Nina had a plan and it wasn't to be in Alicia's clique for long...


	8. Chapter 8

Kristen and Claire were both sitting on Massie's floor nervously waiting for her to announce what was going on. They were also wondering where Dylan and Alicia were.

"Okay I arranged this emergency meeting because well Nina has come back," Massie paused for dramatic affect and in return she got "ehmagawd's" and gasps from Kristen and Claire.

"And...Alicia has decided to leave the Pretty Committee for her."

"EHMAGAWD!" screamed Claire and Kristen.

"Yes and we need to be prepared for their attempts to push the Pretty Committee aside." Massie said in a very serious tone. She wanted to be strong for the Pretty Committee. Claire was amazed how she could keep calm. Claire on the other hand was shaking and fidgeting with her bangs. Massie's computer made a noise, she had gotten an IM. Massie laughed out loud at Dylan's screen name. She was always so worried about her weight.

**HOTREDHEAD: **HELLO MASSIE. IT'S DYLAN I CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME BTW. I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE PC NE MORE.

**MASSIEKURR:** WHAT? Y???

**HOTREDHEAD: **YOU NEVER SEEM TO CARE ABOUT MY LIFE. SO I'M GOING TO START MY OWN PC. BYE

_HOTREDHEAD signed off at 7:19 pm._

"EHMAgawd!!!!" exclaimed the PC...or what was left of it. Massie could no longer keep her _cool._

Massie was stunned. She didn't know that Dylan was so pissed at her, but she had more problems to worry about. Dylan wasn't really a threat because not many people liked Dylan without the PC because Dylan always threatened to bring her mom into her problems. Massie had to worry about Nina and Alicia. They might even take Dylan into their clique. But Dylan wanted to be alpha so probably not.

"Um...I think that Dylan will come around no need to worry about her, but Nina and Alicia are going down. Alicia has gone too far this time. Even if she apologizes, I don't think she should be in the PC." said Massie trying to take it all in.

"Okay..." said Kristen slowly. Claire was just fidgeting. She couldn't say anything so she just nodded.

"Well let's not talk about those LBR's and let's talk normally now." Massie said full of confidence, she definitely had a plan. She had been alpha for long. " Let's start with Kristen's hair!! I ah-dore it!"

"Thanks, Mass!" Kristen smoothed out her hair. She was thinking of going over to Nina, Alicia or Dylan's side but Massie had more power and she was going to be Massie's beta now. So she was going to stay...for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina and Alicia were standing side by side dressed almost identically. Their hair was in perfect low ponytails to the side. Nina was wearing the outfit she planned out: gap jean short shorts, pink t-shirt that said "Classy" probably from Wal-mart or one of those stands and magenta crocs. Alicia was wearing a more designer version: a pair of Seven short shorts, a pink t-shirt with a cursive, rhinestone A in the top left that Nina had made for her with press-ons and a pair of pink pumps. Nina felt confident and full of power. The people at OCD worshipped her and they would again. Alicia felt nervous and uncomfortable. Her outfit was cut like the Dirty Devil outfit. She usually wore Ralph Lauren but it was different now. Her new clique would be called the 20. She took her and Olivia's name but Olivia wouldn't care she was too ditzy to care.

People whispered as Nina and Alicia walked. Alicia loved it, she felt like a celebrity. But they weren't talking about her they were talking about Nina. Well there were some comments about her outfit.

"EW! Do I see a total wannabe coming near the PC?" Massie said loudly so that every girl turned to see what was happening.

"Hey Massie." Alicia mumbled quietly. Even though she was the same age as Massie she was always scared of her like she was of an adult.

"Alicia, do I look like a price tag to you?" Massie said.

"Uh...no." Alicia whispered.

"Then why are you totally ripping me off?" Massie said with her signature smirk. Everyone laughed.

"What?" Alicia said trying to sound strong but it came out shaky.

"Well I came up with the Dirty Devil rips and you want to start your own clique and be alpha. Do you want to be me so badly?" Massie said. Everyone laughed and pointed at Alicia.

"Well Mass, I still want to be friends. I just want to start my own clique." Alicia said.

"That's the difference between you and me, Alicia. I _don't _want to be friends. By the way only cool people can call me "Mass" and well...you're not." Massie said and walked away with Kristen. Claire was with Layne.

"Oh..Okay." Alicia said lamely. Alicia was left there speechless and Nina did not speak up for her.

"Bye _Rivers_." Kristen and Massie laughed.

"Rivers," Nina cackled. "Is that you're last name, cousin?"

"NO!" Alicia said frustrated. She realized that Nina wasn't really the best person to have as a beta. Nina laughed all the way to class. Alicia was thinking about how to become the new PC. She decided to start at the boys school. _Briarwood here we come_ Alicia thought.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of the day and Massie realized she needed to fix things with Dylan or else she will join Alicia and Nina. Although they were ridiculous looking they were still powerful in a way. Massie knew with Dylan though they would be really powerful because people would think that Massie couldn't control her own clique. People had been coming up to Massie to congratulate her on putting Alicia in her place and telling her what a loser Alicia was. Massie enjoyed it and so did Kristen she loved being beta. Massie decided Kristen would be the best second in command because she was loyal, smart and she could be sneaky. Massie's Razr started ringing. Massie put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear her talk.

"Hey Block," Derrington said.

"Hey," Massie said while everyone stared admiringly.

"Massie, will you go to my soccer game on Friday and today? I want my girlfriend there." Derrick said.

"Sure I gotta go. Bye" Massie said.

"Bye I_ really_ like you, Block." Derrick said then hung up afraid Massie didn't feel the same way.

People had been coming to Massie telling her how cute she and Derrington were. Massie loved it. She thought that it was actually perfect without Alicia because now Massie was the prettiest girl that was popular. All the attention was focused on Massie: Massie had the best boyfriend, Massie was the one with the best comments, Massie was the most admired by boys and girls, Massie had the best friends, and she had one thing Alicia wanted the most the title of the most popular girl at OCD. Massie was happy. She just wanted Dylan back so she could have the new and improved PC. Massie was about to make some important changes. Massie pulled out her Razr.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dyl? Don't hang up. I just want to talk," Massie said sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm listening," Dylan said tired. Dylan just wanted to know what if felt like to lead and it wasn't much fun without her best friends. So she decided to listen to Massie to see what she had to say.

"Well I want you to know that you are one of my best friends and that I do care about you. I'm proud that you lost weight. It's just that you looked good before anyway," Massie said hoping that Dylan wasn't mad.

"Oh I thought you didn't care about me. But I just wanted to know what it feels like to lead. But it's okay," Dylan said happily.

"Aww, Dyl. Friends?" Massie asked knowing Dylan was in the PC again.

"Ah-bviously!!" Dylan said.

"Oh I gotta go it's time for Derrington's soccer game. Come Dyl!! Kris is coming too." Massie said quickly. She was nervous Derrington said he really liked her and she had to tell him she liked him back.

"Okay Bye." Dylan said thinking of what to wear.


	12. Chapter 12

Massie saw Dylan and Kristen wave her over so she went. Claire was with Massie tugging on her bangs. Massie was wearing a cute, flirty white skirt from Juicy Couture, she also had a light matching fitted white jacket it was opened to show her top underneath which was a plain orange top that said **GO DERRINGTON!** in blue. She paired the outfit with a black multi-colored monogram Louis Vuitton purse and a pair of Jimmy Choo white leather embellished wedges.

"Wow Mass! You look ah-fucking-mazing!" Dylan said. Dylan was wearing a black Juicy Couture velour track suit. She also had a big Marc Jacobs black tote.

"You really do look awesome," said Claire. Claire was wearing the school uniform that they made for the competition and she didn't have a purse because she didn't like to carry them around.

"You look great, Mass! I rate you a 9.5!" exclaimed Kristen. Kristen's luck was turning because her dad was finally making more money so she could buy more from her favorite stores. Kristen was wearing a pair of Citizens of Humanity Jeans, a Tomahawks Jersey, Juicy flip flops and a Juicy couture Princess quilted leather bag. All of the Pretty Committee looked great.

"I have shirts for all of you," said Massie smiling proudly as everyone "oohed" and ahhed" as she passed the shirts around. Claire slipped hers on over her top, it said **GO CAM!**. Kristen slipped hers on over her Tomahawks jersey, it said **GO CHRIS!**. Kristen said that she liked him now that Dylan liked someone new. Also they both played soccer so they had something in common already. Dylan slipped hers on so she unzipped her sweater so you could see it. It said, **GO JOSH**!


	13. Chapter 13

Alicia and Nina looked up to see Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. They looked good Alicia had to admit. Alicia was looking at their tops and they looked...wait a minute what did Dylan's top say. Go...**JOSH?**

"EHMAGAWD!! Dylan likes _my_ Josh?!" Alicia said in a loud whisper. Alicia couldn't believe it.

"HA! Cousin, you got served!" Nina cackled loudly.

"What? Served? Nevermind." Alicia said dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do.

"Look at their shirts! I bet you wish you would have thought of that!" Nina said not jealously but in a superior manner.

"We look better than them, much better" Alicia did not sound very convinced. They were wearing Tomahawk jerseys and shorts with tights underneath which made them look...original. Orignally weird. They had one blue and one orange croc on. They looked like one of those soccer moms cheering their sons on. They also had Tomahawk caps on and a foamfinger that said "Tomahawks are #1" which was written in marker on the back of a foamfinger from a hockey game. They looked like they were trying too hard, they looked like one of those super annoying soccer moms as opposed to cute girlfriends cheering on their boyfriends. Which of course Massie and them looked like.

Massie and the PC cheered on the boys. They took off their sweaters, jackets etc. so you could really see their shirts. Massie tied her top at the back and rolled the sleeves up so it was like a sleeveless top. She always had to stand out. Massie loved the top idea but she loved that Dylan liked Josh even more. Derrington caught Massie's eye and he smiled and mouthed "Thanks, Block". Massie smiled and blew a kiss, and mouthed "No problem". Josh looked up to see Alicia and shook his head. She always tried too hard. All of a sudden he saw Dylan he smiled brightly and waved to her. She blushed and smiled back.

KICK!

Cam got a goal. While Dylan cheered, Josh watched her as her red curls bounced as she cheered. Josh had never noticed how pretty Dylan was. _She was probably the prettiest in the PC,_ Josh thought. She had a certain glow to her that Josh never noticed. _Josh likes Dylan,_ Massie thought to herself. Massie smiled her signature half smile.

Derrick adored Massie more than her adored...SHORTS! He knew that she could be cold and mean but he decided that it was just an act. He decided this because of the way she stroked Bean and carried her and rocked her in her arms during the soccer game while she wasn't cheering him on. The game was over; Briarwood won 3-2. The guys celebrated their victory. They walked straight to Massie and the PC. Alicia thought they were heading her way but nope they went straight to the PC even her crush went over there.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Massie," greeted Cam.

"Hey Cam," Massie said.

"Cool shirt. Derrington? That_ is_ Derrick right? Nice nickname," Cam said. Derrick blushed. They all crowded around Massie and the PC.

"Aww Bean is so cute! Aww!" Chris said then immediately blushed. All the boys laughed and made fun of Chris.

"I think that's really cute," Kristen smiled at him.

"Your hair looks great, Kristen. You wanna go for a walk?" asked Chris hopefully.

"Sure," Kristen nodded. Kristen loved her new hair! She got up and took her purse and said bye to everyone.

"Aw. They are so cute together," Massie said.

"They really are," agreed Dylan. She never really like him. She just had a crush on him because everyone else was geting boyfriend.

"Massie, why is Alicia sitting over there and when did Nina come back?" Derrington said.

"Well because Alicia is an LBR who just sent me a text message and Nina is back to stay. If you go near her I will break up with you. I swear on Bean," Massie said and put her hand over her heart.

"Course Mass." Derrick said thinking of what Alicia had done that was so bad.

"Here everyone look at her text message," said Massie.

**ALICIA: **MASSIE "NOT COOL" BLOCK AND HER NOT SO PRETTY COMMITTEE. IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW.

"Yes Rivers." Dylan said when Alicia arrived. She took a moment to explain her last name to the guys and they tried to hide their laughter.

"Fattie stop trying to steal my boyfriend." Alicia said. Josh thought that that was the final straw.

"Whoa, Alicia. I think we need some space," Josh said.

"By the way Alicia Rivers, my girlfriend and her friends are way cooler and prettier than you, you look like one of the guys on our team who are dumb so they can't match their shoe colours." Derrington said. Everyone laughed while Alicia stomped off.

"Okay... you wanna go talk alone Massie?" said Derrick. Massie paused for a second so she wouldn't look desparate.

"Given!" Massie said bringing Bean. Cam and Claire had already left to go sit alone with each other eating gummy worms.

"How rude. All our firends ditched us," Dylan didn't look angry.

"Dylan will you go to the dance with me tonight at 7:00pm?" Josh said. Their was a dance at OCD tonight. Massie was going with Derrick. Claire wasn't asked by Cam yet.

"Yeah Sure," Dylan said shyly. She had Josh amd Alicia had _Nina._


	15. Chapter 15

Kristen walked with Chris loving the feeling of her "new" life. She had a new haircut, good grades, more money to buy things she wants and she had the best of friends. She never really liked Alicia she was to hard to be friends with. She was one of those people who you were friends with but could stab you in the back any time, Kristen didn't need that or want that. She knew she could trust Massie, she was one of those friends that could be cruel to others but deep down loved her friends to death, she wouldn't stab you in the back to be popular simply because she already was.

"Kristen, I really like you. I really like talking to you." Chris said shyly. They had been talking about everything sports,.school, and their friends.

"Thanks, me too." Kristen blushed. She really liked Chris. He was really nice.

"Kristen, you're pretty, smart and you like soccer. Will you go to the dance with me?" Chris said hoping she'll say yes.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," Kristen smiled shyly. Kristen now had great hair, friends, grades, money but now she had more, a great boyfriend and that was all she needed.

* * *

Cam and Claire were eating gummy worms together in silence. Claire enjoyed sitting with Cam. She stared into his blue eye and his green eye. She loved how Cam would give her gifts and write her notes. She couldn't wait to go to the dance tonight. She had been waiting two weeks for him to ask her. She knew it would be now.

"Cam, you know how there's a dance tonight..." Claire said hoping he'd catch on.

"Yeah," Cam said.

"Well are you going?" Claire said.

"Uh huh," Cam said.

"Well there's going to be...dancing and...food. It'll be fun. So aren't you going to go ask _someone_?" She was mad he didn't catch on. It was like the time she saw a beautiful necklace at the mall and she said it was so pretty, the green that looked like the colour of a turtle. She knew he would get the hint, but he got her a turtle instead. She named it Clueless.

"Yeah," Cam said with something on his mind.

"Aren't you going to ASK me?" Claire pratically shouted. She was near tears, and got so mad she ran off quickly. She couldn't let him see her cry. All of a sudden Josh came up behind him, Dylan had gone home to get ready.

"Aren't you going to tell her, man?" Josh said softly. Cam watched Claire run for a while.

**"No, not yet."**


	16. Chapter 16

Massie was walking with Derrington slowly with Bean in her arms. Massie really thought that she was falling in love with Derrington. She thought he loved her too and he did love her, a lot.

"So Block I love your shirt," Derrington winked at her and shook his butt.

"Thanks..." Massie blushed. Massie didn't know why she acted so shy around Derrington. She didn't know why she acted like such an LBR around him.

"Block, I think I...love you," Derrington said nervously. Massie blushed furiously. She knew she liked him back, but did she love him? She noticed he was wearing her pin and she knew she did.

"I love you, too" Massie said. He smiled widely. Derrington leaned in to kiss Massie and she responded with a kiss back. She was _certainly_ no longer a lip virgin.

* * *

Massie and Claire looked great. Although Massie had to force Claire to come Claire sort of wanted to go. 

"Claire stop tugging on your hair it looks great," Massie said annoyed. Jakkob had styled Claire's blonde hair into a cute curly style with little glitterry clips. Her make-up was done subtly so it looked natural. Massie thought it was too sweet but suited Claire perfectly.

"Thanks, Mass. Is my dress okay?" Claire asked Massie. Claire had on a cute red and white Bebe V-neck print dress. Claire had on simple red low pumps that she got on sale at Nine West.

"It looks fine! Now me, rate me out of ten," Massie said excitedly. Massie was wearing a beautiful Dolce & Gabbana white embroidered short dress with a black Juicy Couture Liv suede clutch and white 3-inch Manolo Blahnik heels. Massie's brown hair was down with long extensions loosely curled and her make-up was done to make her look gorgeous, but in a different way than Claire. She was more sexy and hot than cute and sweet.

"You are a 9.9, since you said I can't give you a 10 all the time," Claire said honestly to Massie.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie said sounding annoyed but the comment that Claire just gave her was perfect. She loved Claire as a best friend even though she was sometimes un-cool. She knew Claire was a genuine friend, unlike Alicia.

"Okay, so you think I look fine?" Claire asked nervously.

"YES! Wearing that outfit Cam will realize what an idiot he was for not asking you to the dance!" Massie said. Massie wanted them together again. If Cam and Claire didn't get back together the PC's reputation could be ruined. But she also didnt want to see Claire cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Dylan was nervously waiting for Massie to pick her up. She straightened out her new size 0 turquoise Marc by Marc Jacobs woodcut dress with gathered shoulder straps. She had a Jimmy Choo satin Cosmo evening bag and Dolce & Gabbana Peep toe pumps. Her red curls were straightened to perfection and her make-up was done really smokey. She looked great, her mom was proud she lost all the weight so she let her go all out. She loved that she didn't have to wear black anymore to be slimmer.

"Hey you guys look awesome!" Dylan exclaimed loudly.

"Thanks you too! Your hair looks great straight, Dylan." Claire said sincerely.

"I can't wait to go to the dance!" Massie screamed.

"Well because you have someone to go with who loves you!" Claire said half-jokingly. Massie knew that Claire was happy for her but mad about Cam. Massie also knew she loved Derrington back even if she was always nervous around him.

"Ehmagawd! Kris, you look awesome!" Massie and Dylan said.

"Apple-C!" They all screamed in unison.

"My dad has been making more money. So I'm rich again!" Kristen said happily. She was wearing a gorgeous Dior black strapless lace empire waist dress with red Jimmy Choo Satin Halter Sandal and a red evening bag from Oscar de la Renta. Her hair was curled and glossed and her make-up was done in a natural glow and the eye ake-up brought out her eyes and made them bright. She looked amazing.

"EHMAGAWD! I just got a text from Britney and Cam has a date with him!!" screamed Massie loudly. Claire's stomach was churning. She tried to calm herself by singing in her head, but it was too hard to think of Cam with another girl. _Who is with Cam?_, Claire wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire walked in to the OCD dance only to hear clapping and screaming from their loving crowd. Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee walked in like models on a runway. Massie's gaze was fixed on something, no someone. _Alicia. _Alicia was simply standing there staring back at Massie trying to return the glare and look away, but Massie was coming towards her.

"_Rivers." _said the PC including Claire. Claire normally wouldn't have said this to Alicia because she didn't want to be mean but now she hated Alicia. Why?

"Alicia, here's the Perrier you asked for," said a familiar voice.

"Real low, Alicia. Even for you," Dylan said glaring at her.

"Rivers, you are so beyond dead," Massie said smiling slyly.

"My name is Alicia Rivera," She said angrily.

"Whatevs," said Massie boredly. "Watch out, Rivers. You're as fake as you're dad is spanish."

"LBRs run in your family. Nina, Len Rivers and you," Kristen smirked. The Pretty Committee walked away laughing. Claire would normally keep quiet but as the days went by she was becoming more of a member of the PC. She had to be confident to be noticed, maybe that's why Cam basically dumped her and went on a date with another girl.

"Mass, come over here," Derrington smiled at Massie. Massie walked slowly over she didn't want to seem to eager.

"Hey Derrington," Massie said giving him her half-smile.

"Hey, Massie, you look beautiful tonight," Derrington said genuinely. Massie was glad he didn't say hot but said beautiful.

"Thanks! You look pretty hot tonight considering you're not wearing shorts!" Massie said half-jokingly.

"Beautiful! HA! Only virgins wear white," Nina cackled and gave a toothy grin to Massie.

"And only sluts wear fishnet stockings," Massie replied cooly. Nina had on fishnet stockings, black crocs, a pair of shorts and an ugly Burberry poncho with faux fur.

"Ha ha, May-see! Don't think that you and you're leettle friends can get all the boys!" said Nina chuckling.

"Um, leetle? I'm taller than you and notice how me and my friends all have boyfriends and ehmagawd, you don't!" Massie said standing up tall with confidence.

"Massie aren't you being a little mean?" Derrington said. "I mean be nice to Nina, she's new here sort of."

"What the... she started it," Massie said because she couldn't think of anything better. Nina was the only person who could destroy her chances with Derrington.

"Well, I gotta go May-see. See you at school," Nina said.

"Thank GAWD! That LBR is gone," Massie said under her breath.

" 'Kay," Derrington said trying to ignore the fact that Massie was being really mean. Massie danced with Derrick until her feet hurt.

"Aww! They are so cute! Look at them!" Massie said to Derrick and Claire pointing to Dylan and Josh dancing. Claire felt like a third wheel, everytime she went to a friend they were with their date. Massie and Derrington got up to dance to a slow song. So did Kristen and Chris. And so did Cam and Alicia. Claire was left all alone. What had happened to her life her friends were with their dates and she was left alone with no boyfriend anymore.

"Claire, would you like to dance?" Someone asked her. CLaire turned around excitedly.

It was Layne joking around though.

"Layne...!" Claire was mad but mainly sad.

"Do you want to dance?" asked an unfamiliar voice.


	19. Chapter 19

This unfamiliar voice was totally hot! He was a new student at Briarwood Academy and played soccer so he was friends with Derrington, Cam, and Josh.

"Hey, my name is Andrew Hastings," Andrew smiled shyly.

"My name is Claire Lyons," Claire extended her hand friendly.

"Would you like to dance?" Andrew said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah sure!" Claire jumped up smiling. They danced and talked about their friends, old schools and everything else. Claire liked talking to Andrew it made her forget about Cam.

"Hey, Claire! Who's this?" said Massie smiling questionly.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Andrew Hastings! He's new at Briarwood!" Claire said fast because she was so excited.

"**Andrew Hastings**, it's Massie Block! Ehmagawd, how's your family?" Massie said smiling.

"Massie Block, you've grown up. I heard the guys saying something about a Massie and I wondered, if it was true." He said smiling. Andrew hugged Massie. He was happy to see a familiar face. She hugged him back. Massie had a huge crush on Andrew when they were younger. Their parents were friends. Derrington and the PC came up to see the old friends talking.

"So all the guys talk about you, you know Mock," Andrew said.

"Given. How can they not! Ehmagawd Mock. I hated that nickname," Massie said laughing.

"Mock?" asked Dylan.

"Massie had this weird thing with blending my first and last name together, what did you call me?" Andrew asked. Dylan and Kristen's mouths dropped. Massie did that when she liked someone ah lot!

"Oh I don't remember, Andrewstings!" She couldn't help laughing.

"I hated it because it sounded like Andrew Stinks. So I started calling you Mock," Andrew said smiling at Massie.

"So you go to Briarwood now. That's great we can hang out more. I'll give you my phone number for your parents," Massie said.

"Okay," Andrew said.

"So introduce us, Mass," Dylan said.

"Oh sorry! This is one of my bestfriends Dylan," Massie said pointing at Dylan. "This is my other bestfriend Kristen and you've already met Claire who is another one of my bestfriends."

"Hey, I'm Andrew Hastings," Andrew said to Dylan and Kristen.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"This is my boyfriend Derrington," Massie said smiling.

"Cool. We already met on the soccer team. But I don't start playing until coach finds what position I should play," Andrew said.

"That's right! You were like the best goalie ever when we were little," Massie said.

"Were? No I am the best goalie still," Andrew said. Massie laughed and was glad that he was back in her life he was so funny.

"Well my mom will be so happy to see you again!" Massie said. Then Alicia came up to them...with Cam and Nina. Great... Cam, Claire, Nina, Alicia, Massie and Andrew. This was going to be exciting.


	20. Chapter 20

Alicia noticed the new comer and her former friends, the UC. Otherwise known as the "Ugly Commitee" to Alicia.

"Who's this?" Alicia said suddenly interested by the hawt boy standing with the UC. She also noticed him hug Massie earlier. Was there trouble with Derrington?

There was an awkward silence. No one wanted to answer Alicia's question, not wanting to even look at her... especially Claire. Andrew, not knowing the drama between the group of people, introduced himself to Alicia.

"Andrew Hastings..." Andrew said slowly because he could suddenly feel the tension.

"Alicia Rivera," Alicia said flirtaciously.

"Rivers," coughed Claire smirking. All the PC laughed out loud at Alicia because they weren't scared of her or what she could do. Massie smiled, proud of Claire

"Well at least my boyfriend didn't leave me for a much hotter girl," Alicia stabbed at Claire.

"Oh good one Alicia," Claire said fakely. "Wait yeah yours did." Claire grinned at Alicia evilly. Massie thought Claire was a good replacement for Alicia but she knew it was just because she needed to blow off some steam about Cam and who better than Alicia.

"Whatevs," Alicia muttered. She was going to get back at Dylan and Josh.

"May-see Block and her leetle clones, hello Derrington," Nina said smiling and sticking her boobs out. Derrington didn't even blink, he really _did_ love Massie.

"Hey Nina," Derrick said and turned to Cam. He said something softly to him and Cam sighed and mouthed 'not now'.

"So who are you?" Alicia asked Andrew.

"Oh I'm new at Briarwood," said Andrew.

"Oh that's hawt!" Alicia said Paris Hilton's overused phrase.

"Oh my God. Your friend is a Paris wannabe, a total EW," said Dylan to Kristen.

"Nooo," Kristen said. " Rivers is_ nawt_ my friend." Massie. Kristen, Claire and Dylan laughed together. Nina also laughed. Alicia and Massie noticed and were surprised. Massie just laughed, Alicia's beta was so not loyal just like Massie's former beta.

"I'm _**nawt** _fake or an EW!!" exclaimed Alicia frustrated.

"Yeah whatevs but your also nawt wanted here," grinned Massie. Alicia surprised and not knowing what to say stomped off. Nina still laughing slipped a paper into Massie's purse.

"Well Isaac is picking us up soon so we gotta go. Later Andrew!" Massie hugged him goodbye and exchanged numbers and IM. Massie also hugged Derrington and kissed him while Claire stood ackwardly staring at her friends exchange numbers.

"Buh-bye Josh!" Dylan smiled.

"Bye Dylan," Josh said also switching IMs and numbers.

"See ya Chris," said Kristen giving him her number and IM.

"Bye Kristen," Chris said. Claire waited impatiently alone glancing around. Alicia put her arm around Cam and smirked at Claire. Claire looked away she still loved Cam, so so much. Why did he ditch her for Alicia? She was going to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

After Massie had dropped off Dylan, Kristen, and Claire, she had been so tired. It was around 11:00 p.m. Massie went up to change into her Victoria Secret boy shorts and matching top and was about to sleep but then her cell phone rang. She emptied out her clutch on her desk.

"Hullo?" Massie said wondering who was calling so late.

"Massie, It's Claire," Claire screeched sobbing quietly.

"Kuh-laire! Why are you calling so late?" asked Massie.

"Massie, I can't sleep. I keep on thinking about Cam and Alicia," Claire said sadly.

"Okay Kuh-laire, calm down and you don't need Cam. He went to a dance with another girl without even breaking up with you and well you have to act like it's nothing. Have fun without him flirt with other guys to get him jealous," Massie told Claire tiredly.

"I know. It's just... I want to know why he left me for Alicia," Claire said. Claire knew this wasn't the Cam she knew. Why would he go with Alicia? Claire was so clueless. She wished Cam would answer her calls and IMs but he wouldn't. The Cam she knew would NOT be this cold, ignore her, go out with her bestfriend and not give her any reason at all.

"That is something we'll do tomorrow, I'm tired I have to sleep Claire and so do you," Massie said gently. She knew Claire was really upset.

"Okay..." Claire said uncertainly. Massie hung up and was about to put the contents of her clutch in the bag she was using the next day. But she saw a note. She read the note and smiled to herself. She had a plan to destroy Alicia.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Massie was so excited, after school Andrew and his parents were coming over. She was about to get in the Range Rover when her cellphone rang.

"Hello," Derrington said.

"Hey," Massie said.

"Excited for our date tonight?" Derrick said.

"Ehmagawd! I can't go," Massie said.

"What? Why?" Derrick was disapointed.

"Because I'm having dinner with Andrew," said Massie.

"Oh...so you'd rather have dinner with him than your own boyfriend?" asked Derrick angrily. " I see how it is, Bye then _Mock_!"

"Derrick! Don't hang up, just wait I'm having dinner with his family and mine," Massie said.

"Oh okay. Block, after do you want to go to the movies?" asked Derrick still not happy about the little dinner party.

"Hmm...I'll see if I can leave a little earlier. Although my mom won't like it, okay let's meet at 8:30-ish," Massie said.

"Okay good! Bye Block!" Derrick said satisfied and happy she was willing to ditch for him.

"Bye!" Massie said. She knew Derrick was getting jealous. But of what...right?

* * *

Massie dug out her Razr silently from her purse. There was an unknown number on the screen that had texted her.

**555-6905:** IT'S NINA

**MASSIE **?

**NINA:** WE WILL TALK AT LUNCHTIME

**MASSIE:** OK...

**NINA:** ND 1 MORE THING THO

**MASSIE:** ?

**NINA:** I WANT U TO SET ME UP WITH YOUR FRIEND

**MASSIE:** WHO????

**NINA:** ANDREW

Massie gasped looked up to see if her teacher noticed her texting. She looked down at her cellphone again.

Massie shut her phone wondering why Nina chose Andrew. Why sould she care she had a boyfriend. She tried to shake the thought from her head. She had to tell Dylan, Kristen and Claire this news but decided against it because Nina told her it was private. Normally she would not have cared but she needed the info on Alicia and Nina was a source. Massie decided to talk to Nina at lunch. Which was soon so she played games on her cellphone while she waited for the bell for lunch.

_Ring. _

"Finally," Massie said outloud by accident. Her classmates snickered. She smiled innnocently at her teacher Mrs. Stewart and glared at her classmates. Massie spotted Nina in the cafeteria.

"Nina," Massie said.

"Hey Maysee," said Nina quietly so noone could hear them.

"So why Andrew?" Massie said.

"He's sexy," Nina siad devishly. Massie suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Well okay but how about an eighth grader? Someone your age." Massie said trying to convince Nina.

"A deal is a deal Maysee. I expect a rich person like you would keep your promises. Information about Alicia for Andrew," Nina said grinning.

"Do you want anything else?" Massie said hopefully.

"No! Why do you not want me to have Andrew? Do you like him?" Nina asked.

"NO!" Massie said.

"Well I don't think Derringtons would like to know that you like him," Nina laughed.

"Fine," Massie said. "I'll ask him but I can't guarantee he will say yes to slutty."

"Hahaha Maysee! He can't say no to this," Nina said pointing to her boobs.

"Whatevs," Massie went to sit at her table. She had enough of the LBR time.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mass, why were you talking to Nina?" Dylan asked Massie accusingly.

"Uh..No reason," Massie said.

"Seriously Massie why were you talking to that LBR?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing," Massie said.

"But Mass why are you talking to her?" Claire asked taking a big bite into her cheeseburger and eating some fries.

"Ew, Kuh-laire. How can you eat so much fat so early in the morning. That has like a million calories." Massie said disguted.

"So why were you talking to the slutorita?" Dylan asked again.She wanted to know if Massie was joing Alicia's clique.

"No reason," Massie said.

"Massie are you joining Alicia's clique?" Dylan wondered. But Massie would never settle for second best.

"Dylan, do I look like a criminal?" Massie said with a smirk on her face.

"No..." Dylan said slowly.

"Then why are you grillin' me?" Massie said laughing.

"But no joking, Mass-"Kristen said.

"Drop it or I'll drop you," Massie said annoyed. Why wouldn't her friends just leave her alone. She didn't want to talk right now with them bugging her about it. She couldn't even tell them. Nina wanted it confidential or she wouldn't get information about Alicia.

"Whatevs, Mass," Dylan said angrily.

"Sorry you guys it's just personal," Massie said.

"Okay..." Kristen said.

"Hey guys I was planning on having a party next week," Massie said.

"Awesome!" Claire said she wanted to have some fun finally.

"I'm inviting everybody, it's going to be awesome. Let's plan some ideas on Saturday at our sleepover," Massie said. Massie couldm't help but wonder how weird it would be without Alicia. Should she recruit more members? Massie was confused but she just wanted to focus on her party for now. Dylan and Kristen were silent. Massie was being very secretive over her conversation with Nina. They couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe Alicia knew...


	24. Chapter 24

Massie stood in front of her mirror examining her outfit. Massie had on Citizens for Humanity jeans, a Ralph Lauren white blazer, a purple lacy empire waist cami from Guess with high Jimmy Choo stilettos. Her hair was in long, pretty waves. The stilletos and slightly slutty top made her outfit look less boring. She was extra excited and she was dressed perfectly for their dinner. It wasn't like she was trying to look nice for Andrew but she wanted to show him what he was missing. She did not _like him_ like him. Well that was what she kept on telling herself..and Derrington. The door bell rang and she waited a couple minutes so she didn't look eager.

"Massie Block, look at you!" said Victoria Hastings holding Massie's hand spinning her around to see her front and back. Victoria Hastings had long black flowing hair, she was really pretty and a model.

"My have you grown up, Massie," observed Nathan Hastings. Mr. Hastings was Andrews father. Massie smiled politely at them.

"Sup Massie!" Jake said. Jake Hastings was Andrew's older brother in grade 9. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, William and Kendra, Massie, Andrew, Jake and Bean all sat down to eat dinner. They all laughed and reminisced about their old memories. After dinner the parents went to talk in the living room. So Massie showed Jake and Andrew the pool, gym, tennis courts and the rest of her house with Bean at her side.

"So you go to Briarwood too?" Massie asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Cool," Massie said. "Who do you hang out with?"

"Nerds," Andrew coughed.

"Ha ha, I hang out with Chris Abeley you know the grade nines. I hear you are little Miss. Popular, Massie," Jake teased. "Have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Massie said. "Derrick Harrington, the best soccer goalie on the team and ever." Massie said proudly putting her hands on her hips. Derrick was so ah-dorable and popular. Andrew winced._ Ow,_ he thought. _Best soccer goalie ever?_

"Cool. I met that kid he's chill," Jake said putting his hands around the back of his head leaning against Massie's desk with all her brooches.

"Speaking of that kid. What time is it?" Massie said looking at her arm for new Louis Vuitton Tambour Bijou Diamonds heart watch that she got on her trip to the West Chester only a few weeks ago with Alicia but then she remembered she had taken it off because it didn't match her outfit.

"8:15,"Andrew said looking at his Swiss Army watch.

"I gotta go meet Derrington. Sorry," Massie said taking off her blazer. Andrew winced again, he had a similar nickname. Massie went to go change into her date outfit. A BCBG Max Azria flirty turquoise dress with a flowy skirt that went 5 inches above her knee cap, a jean jacket and a purse that had a chain as a strap with the same stilletos as before.

"Bye Jake and Andrew!" Massie said feeling bad for ditching them so she invited them along. Massie made a few quick calls and they were off.


	25. Chapter 25

Massie straightened her hair with a small brush she kept in her purse and Massie said goodbye to Isaac and stepped out of the Range Rover. Jake had his arm around Massie laughing. Massie laughed, she forgot how much her old friend made her laugh. Andrew stood infront of them, he knew this was not a good idea.

"Block!...Andrew...Jake," At first Derrington was happy Massie ditched her family and old friends. But then she brought Andrew. If she brought just Jake he didn't think he would mind. He shouldn't mind,should he?

"Heyyy," Massie said leaning in to hug Derrick.

"YO! What up man," Jake said leaning to do that handshake-hug thing to Derrick.

"Hey Derrick," Andrew said quietly. He really knew this was a bad idea.

"Hey Mass!" Bridget Stewart said. Bridget was a popular ninth grader at OCD.

"Hey Bridge!" Massie said hugging Bridget.

"Jake, this is Bridget, Bridget this is my old friend Jake," Massie said.

"Hey Jake," Bridget said smiling flirtatiously.

"Sup," Jake said.

"Maysee," Nina called. Massie had called Nina and Bridget to come.

"Nina this is Andrew, Andrew this is Nina," Massie said then leaving to get their tickets with Derrick.

"Hola Andrew," Nina said sticking her chest out. Andrew didn't even flinch. Was he gay? Nina was shocked but she got over it immediately.

During the movie Massie and Derrington were making out and so were Nina and...a stranger? _Boy she is a slut,_ Massie thought. Andrew felt so ackward between his supposed date, making out with someone and Massie and Derrick. . Massie, Derrick, Jake, Nina and Andrew were going to go for ice cream but they so were not getting ice cream.


	26. Chapter 26

Massie and the others were leaving the movie theater when three beautiful girls walked up to them.

"Hey Massie," Alicia said grinning evily.

"What the..." Massie said. Her eyes were filled with confusion and anger. Massie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dylan and Kristen looked hurt and angry.

"Why didn't you invite us? Are we not _cool_ enough, Massie?" Dylan said glaring at her.

"Massie, Nina "Callus" ...is she your new bestfriend?" Kristen said confused and angry.

"It's something a real friend wouldn't do guys," Alicia said pulling off the sweet and innocent look perfectly.

"No, she's not my new bestfriend. Let me explain..." Massie said trying to explain to her friends. Alicia cut her off immediately. There was no way Massie was going to win again.

"Guys, don't let her. She's nothing to us. She's not any of our friends anymore," Alicia said.

"I was _never_ your friend, Rivers. Guys, please let me explain," Massie tried again but this time Dylan cut her off.

"No, you are just going to ditch us for Nina. Go hang out with that slut," Dylan said. Kristen and Dylan walked away with hurt looks on their faces with Alicia looking as happy as can be. Alicia looked back at Massie and winked at her and smile smugly.

"How did they find me?" Massie asked herself. How on earth did her freinds find her? She was always careful about secrets. Who could havve told them where she was? Derrick... no why would he tell them. Andrew and Jake barely knew them. Bridget would NEVER talk to anyone in the seventh grade but Massie. Nina...

"Whoopsie I forgot to tell you that they were at Alicia's. I probably let it slip that I was hanging out with May-see. They probably followed me. Oops," Nina said with a fake apoligetic look. Massie just wanted to go home. What was happening to her life? First Nina came back all so suddenly. Then Alicia decides to ditch her along with Dylan. THEN one of her bestfriend's boyfriend is stolen by her ex-bestfriend Alicia. What was next was she going to lose all her friends? She had Claire, right? But Claire just wasn't enough and she wasn't herself these days. Plus Claire was not Dylan, Kristen and even Alicia, before she decided to backstab Massie. Finally Massie got Isaac to drive her home. She needed time to think of a plan but she was so exhausted. She didn't know how to fix all of this. She wanted all her friends back! She also had to plan a party ALONE. Should she cancel or can crybaby Claire handle it. She had to fix every single problem. She knew that was not going to happen if she wasn't clever. But luckily that was something Massie was.


End file.
